criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Gibbs
Stella Gibbs (1996-2019) was a victim in A Beauty That Died (Case #6 of Secrets from Beginnings). Before her dead she was a suspect in a murder investigation of her boyfriend, Tech Analyst Elvin Peck in A Sad Start (Case #1 of Secrets from Beginnings) and grocer store employee Herman Pascal in In The Silent Night (Case #3 of Secrets from Beginnings), as well quasi suspect in Like an Open Box (Case #5 of Secrets from Beginnings). Prior to that, back in Season 1, she was a suspect in the murder investigations of five people in Fario. She also appeared as quasi-suspect in Botox Can Kill (Case #8 of Fario) and Death Goes Too Far (Case #17 of Fario). She made an appearance in Laroy Bay as a suspect in the murder investigation of actress Velma Bannister in A Space Case (Case #37 of Laroy Bay) Profile Stella, 23-year-old ex-mayor with long blond hair and green eyes. She wears a yellow-white shirt with a green scarf with a little ribbon on her right side and blue pearl necklace under it. In her second appearance, it's discovered that she practices yoga and drinks wine. In her third appearance, her scarf missing but she had little blue paint on her left cheek. Also, she wore a gold brooch and glasses. In her fourth appearance, she again wears a yellow-white shirt without a scarf and her necklace and its discovered that she knows self-defense techniques. Events of Criminal Case Deep Breath Speak My Friend, and Die! Money of Blood Botox Can Kill Fly Higher, Fall Harder Under The Drone A Space Case Death Goes Too Far Fraternity Murder Give Your Heart A Break Feel My Pain Code: Earth Light on The Tunnel End The Saddest of All Ends A Sad Start In The Silent Night Like an Open Box Murder details Killer and motives Case appearances *Deep Breath (Case #1 of Fario) *Speak My Friend, and Die! (Case #3 of Fario) *Money of Blood (Case #7 of Fario) *Botox Can Kill (Case #8 of Fario) *Fly Higher, Fall Harder (Case #9 of Fario) *Under The Drone (Case #14 of Fario) *A Space Case (Case #37 of Laroy Bay) *Death Goes Too Far (Case 17 of Fario) *Fraternity Murder (Case #18 of Fario) *Give Your Heart a Break (Case #21 of Fario) *Feel My Pain (Case #22 of Fario) *Code: Earth (Case #27 of Fario) *Young, Beauty and Dead (Case #28 of Fario; mentioned) *Light on The Tunnel End (Case #35 of Fario) *The Saddest of All Ends (Case #52 of Fario) *A Sad Start (Case #1 of Secrets from Beginnings) *In The Silent Night (Case #3 of Secrets from Beginnings) *Like an Open Box (Case #5 of Secrets from Beginnings) *A Beauty That Died (Case #6 of Secrets from Beginnings) *What Happens in Fario, Stays in Fario (Case #20 of Secrets from Beginnings; mentioned) *Pay and Win (Case #24 of Secrets from Beginnings; mentioned; mentioned) *In The Next Life (Case #29 of Secrets from Beginnings; mentioned) *Learn by Heart (Case #30 of Secrets from Beginnings; mentioned) Gallery FarioSGibbsC1.png|Stella, as she appeared in Deep Breath (Case #1 of Fario) and Speak My Friend, and Die! (Case #3 of Fario). FarioSGibbsC7.png|Stella, as she appeared in Money of Blood (Case #7 of Fario). FarioSGibbsC8.png|Stella, as she appeared in Botox Can Kill (Case #8 of Fario). FarioSGibbsC9.png|Stella, as she appeared in Fly Higher, Fall Harder (Case #9 of Fario) and Under The Drone(Case #14 of Fario). StellaSFBXC3.png|Stella, as she appeared in In The Silent Night MiriamSFB.png|Miriam Young, Stella's adoptive mother AnitaSFB.png|Anita Bloom, Stella's girlfriend Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Characters (Fario) Category:Suspects (Fario) Category:Characters (SFB) Category:Suspects (SFB) Category:Quasi-Suspects (SFB) Category:Victims (SFB) Category:LUMIA Member